


Slim Possibility

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Deputy So and So and the sheriff prepare to address the public.





	Slim Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Sinister nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> Since we never know the sheriff's name, I just used the actor's last name.

The waitress slips them extra bacon and coffee. Deputy So and So mumbles a thank you before returning to his notes spread over the table. The media expects answers: how could this happen again? Where is the little girl? Do you have any leads? People are expecting photographs and posters. 

Sheriff Thompson wipes his mouth, grunting as he reaches for his coffee. 

“I hate this part,” he grunts, “People shoving camera and microphones into my face while screaming over one another…”

“Do you think the little girl is alive? Do you think there's even a slim possibility?” 

“No, I don't.”


End file.
